Charm House
The 'Charm House '''is a special hang out clubhouse the Little Charmers go to. It is built in the forest behind Hazel's home. Seen in ________________________________________ Prince Not So Charming A Charming Outfit Charming Trio Add a Little Parsley Double Trouble Spell Charming Pets A Charming Fad Lucky Seven Moon Madness Switcheroo Garden Pests Freeze Dance The Gingerbread Boy Charming Chatterbox Cluck Stars Charmy Hearts Day Uncharmed Life Pest Friends Forever Hairy Ways Calling All Cauldrons Wish Upon a Jar Upside Down Friends Sparkle Bunny Zip Zoom Broom Sheep Over Party Frankenflare Charming Cheers Bean There, Done That Charmville Unchained My Charmhouse is Your Charmhouse Frog For a Day Charm Your Mom Day A Charming Wedding Snug Little Rug Somewhere Over the Rainbow Circus Surprise Sing Song Pox A Tooth on the Loose Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night Hurry Up Hazel No Charm in the House Charming Nightlights Charming Babies Unicorn Without a Horn All Stirred up A Charming Mistake A Charming Surprise Birthday Wandering Wand Good Knight, Good Day Band on the Run Forget Me Not Nelson In Charge Glass Slipper Hazel, You Shrunk the Charmers Santa Sparkle Hazel-Nuts A Charming Story Posie's Pesky Potion Sparklestorm Adventure Bigger, Better, Broomier! Night Owls A Charmazing Race Dragon Daycare A Charmazing Mermaid Tale Sparkleberry Pies Wishing Fish Uses The girls will usually go to visit the Charm House to cook up magical potions, brainstorm and problem solve, plan their next adventures, or just hang out. They keep have a cauldron to make potions, and also use it as a spot to practice or train their magic. The Charm House is also a great place for Charmer sleepovers, tea parties, and other celebratory events. Layout Outside The Charm House rests on a big tree surrounded by big various colored cobble stones and small colorful bushes. A magical rainbow staircase appears that leads from the cobblestone steps up to the entrance of the Charm House. The house is magenta, with purple, blue, and turquoise accents. Inside The inside is a bit more toned down, in that the walls are plain wood while the floor is fuchsia. Tree branches poke through areas of the room. In the main room, there are three chairs around a purple cauldron in the center of the room, one chair for each Charmer. There are bookshelves with books against the wall, along with a message board for putting up pictures and notes. There is a purple fireplace/chimney, and various other magical items scattered around. Aside from the main room, each Little Charmer has her own special themed room in the Charm House. Hazel's Charm room is above the shared "common" room, and Posie and Lavender's are to the right and left. Only Hazel's charm room has been featured in the episodes so far, when the girls have a sleepover in her charm room with a big kitty chair. Trivia *The Charm House is coined from two phrases: ''Treehouse, a home built in the trees where kids often hang out, along with Club House, which is effectively the same thing, but on the ground. Gallery Uhoh.png Magical.png Rainbow Sparkle at the Charmhouse.jpg Category:Magic Category:Charmers Category:Locations